Memories
by sm0kr420
Summary: It is the end for a hero but what are his last thoughts of... Major character death but if you like he may come back again.


This is my first attempt at a Angel/BtVS story. It is story that goes back and forth from present and past. It is just another look at the Sire/Childe relationship.

I never thought it would end like this. That my last thought would be of my last childe. Sure Drusilla took the first bite but it was my blood that brought him his second life.

Even through my dusting I could hear the pain in my William's voice. Buffy and Cordelia never understood why I would never kill my wayward childe but how do you tell them that you can't, it is not possible for the demon inside of me will not allow it. I couldn't tell them that as long as he was undead I would have a sanctuary, safety, someone who would never judge me.

No matter how many times we would fight and attempt to kill each other we would never take the final breathe away from each other. Neither of us could look at each other and think dust.

Sure we have beaten, broken, and stabbed each other but underneath each drop of blood split were the words we could never say too each other. I love you, such simple words meant for the women.

What William and I shared cannot be put into words. I cherished my childe but I was taken away from him before I even had a chance to fully explore all that we have dreamed of. I was taken away from him before I could tell him the words that the soul gave so freely to all the women he encountered.

Part of my demon was satisfied when I signed my rights away to the Shanshu, I knew that it would be his. My soul was finally sated leaving me a free man knowing that my greatest mistake will be redeemed, my childe will have life after my death. He would finally join the angels in heaven where he has always belonged.

I knew where I was going there was never a doubt in my mind about it. I was prepared to spend eternity in hell burning just as long as I knew that my own personal heaven would have another chance to make things right, especially without me there to mess anything up for him.

Being back in hell dealing with the torture, the starvation, the burnings and well the hell that it is I will always remember the one night we shared in the mine shaft.

&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

"Angelus why did you give me my second life? Why did you turn me? Why not allow Dru to stop my heart?"

How should I answer, I have to be firm as always never showing him the truth. I assume he grew tired of my stoic position as he huffs his way over to stand in front of me.

He shoves one of his strong fingers into my chest drawing my attention to him but I can only think of how I have longed to suck on those long fingers wetting them for him to prepare himself with. He interrupts my thoughts when I hear his delicate accent asking me once again.

"Angelus please for once just tell me the truth, why did you turn me?"

Looking into those blue eyes I knew I could feel my resolve crumbling. I knew that he was on the verge of breaking down and begging me and at this moment I could not stand the thought of it.

"What I say never leaves this mine shaft understood, boyo?"

"Yes sire"

He looks so happy at this moment and I wonder if I should tell him; the most intimate and intense moment I have ever shared with someone is when he was feeding from me, when I finally had his lips on my body.

"I couldn't stand the thought of you no longer being around."

He comes to more questions in his head as his eyes cloud over and get darker, never a good sign.

"Why would you care if I was no longer around, wasn't that the first time you ever saw me?"

How do I tell him that 24 years before his turning I was going to make a meal out of a pregnant women until I tasted his fresh baby's blood. That moment I knew I would do everything I could to ensure his safety.

That is exactly what I did too. I did not drain his mother instead I gave her the wealth that he later grew up to love. I paid for his schooling, clothing, and care.

The night he was born I fell in love with him. I watched him grew from an infant into a toddler. At night I would go into his room pick him up and sing to him all the same songs my mother sang to me oh so long ago.

I would hold him all night long just feeling his heart beat against my chest. I would hold him and rock him to sleep before it was time for me to leave in the morning.

After he grew out of a toddler and into a child we would play in front of the fire rough housing and joking away before I had to return to Darla. Before dawn I would tuck him into bed telling him the great stories from Ireland that my father had once told me when I was his age. He would hold onto until the final moment when I had to leave and then he would cry out for his angel to stay and keep the demons away.

His mother loved that I would come to him every night keeping him awake and active for he would be tired for the next day choosing to sleep most of the day away. It continued like this nightly for 9 years until my sire found out.

Darla kept us moving around from country to country dealing with her bat faced master. Every second I spent away from him was torture. She kept me by her sides at all times telling me of all the horrors she would love to do to my precious boy.

The week of his turning Drusilla had a dream of the angels finding happiness in London. I knew it had to be him that she dreamed and I knew I had to get there soon. I purred into my sire's ear telling her how I would love to feed from the angel's above. I had to be the dutiful childe pleasing her every way I could until she finally agreed.

The moment I got out of the carriage, arriving in London, I could only think of William. I wondered if even after all these years if he would remember me.

The night before his turning I went to his mother's just watching him from afar. The first sight of him took my unneeded breathe away. He was hunched over a desk furiously writing something of what I am unsure.

I stood on the balcony watching the boy that I loved for hours. The passion, the muttering and the pacing interested me for I wondered what could have him so flustered.

He was exactly what I dreamed he would look like. So I did as he was as a new born and quietly watch him from afar all the while someone was watching me.

When I walked into the alley that fateful night and I saw Drusilla fangs deep in his throat I felt true fear unlike ever before. I ripped his limp body from her arms and ripped into my own veins. I quickly feed him the blood needed for his new second life. We left his body there and waited for his resurrection.

I was furious with Drusilla asking her why she chose him of all people. "He was going to take you away Daddy away from me and grand mummy forever."

I felt anger towards William for being so foolish as to fall into Drusilla's grasp but then again she had puzzled me as well even more so now.

That night I sent Drusilla to retrieve William for I had to please Darla. I spent hours with her fucking her, her beating me and feeding from me until I could barely move.

By the time Drusilla brought him home from the grave yard I was so excited I felt as if I could scream. When he walked in through the door I felt in awe. He looked at me ready to face anything that I threw his way.

Unfortunately he felt his sexual pull to my childe and not towards me. She got to feel him in the ways that I had only dreamed of, yearned for. I resented him for choosing her over me when I would gladly give him my world, but then again I could never say the words, until now.

So now here we stand face to face in a dark rank room him waiting for my answer and I am carefully choosing my next words. I answer him truthfully hoping that he had forgotten my late night visits.

"I knew you as a child, childe."

he seems to be studying my face for a long time before he launches himself into my arms. He holds his arms tight around my neck and if I had needed to breath it would have been difficult.

"What took you so long?"

before I had left I promised the little boy that I would return to him to keep the demons away. It was the only way I could get the boy to loosen his grip on me.

"You have met my sire, she got jealous."

Before another word could be said I had his lips crashed against my own. I could not believe I was finally kissing the one I have wanted most in my life.

I vamp out and slice into my tongue before thrusting it into his mouth. I am not sure which he was hungrier for my blood or my touch.

Soon into our kiss I feel his teeth gnawing into my lips drawing more of my blood into his mouth for my tongue had long ago healed. I held my hand tightly in his hair feeling how soft his golden curls really are. I twist his head deepening our kiss that much deeper whilst I feel him growling rumbling his own chest against mine.

I bite into his tongue drawing out not only his blood but another growl as well. Our blood combines in our mouths and I know that this is what true happiness feels like.

My other hand is working at taking off his shirt and vest. After, I do not know how long, we finally pull apart so I could remove the top that was covering his torso from me.

I gaze at the most beautiful sight I have ever seen, my childe vamped out hungry for more from me. We quickly reattach our mouths as my hands finally have a chance to touch his matured skin.

Each curve of his muscled body that I felt sent a tremble down my cock as it hardened that much more. He is quickly pulling at my pants tugging them down after they had caught on my erection.

He pulls away from our kiss before he pulls off my shirt and now I stand naked before him. I look at the beautiful contours of his vampire face and I acknowledge that in the end I would have turned him for I am too selfish and I would want him by my side always.

"Do you know one of the benefits of being with Drusilla, Angelus? She tells me everything her Daddy likes."

I made Drusilla for the sole purpose of satisfying my needs, to fuck the way I want. Being with Darla I have to do everything that she wants, just as Drusilla obeys me.

William is quickly kneeling before me as he is now eye level to my hard cock. In one swallow he inhales my dick into his mouth. His first attempt at taking my full 10" is impressive as he only leaves 1 1/2" left to go.

He is quickly bobbing up and down on my dick just as I had taught Drusilla I feel his hands cupping and pulling on my balls and I am in absolute heaven.

He pulls off slightly so that he can nibble on my foreskin. With his free hand he pulls my extra skin down freeing my purple cock head is now resting on the tip of his tongue. He blow warm breathe on me and I can feel my balls clinch.

He uses his tongue to bathe my cock taking in every inch of me and it is more pleasurable then anything I have ever felt in my whole unlife. He is worshiping my appendage and I am more then willing to be his God.

I can feel his hand tugging and twisting in the same methods that I ingrained into Drusilla I can feel his drool running down my thighs as he knows what he is preparing me for.

The time has come for the sire to claim his childe, there is no point in delaying our coupling.

"On your back childe."

he excitedly lays down in the dirt knowing that he will be mine shortly. His dripping member standing proud against his abs knowing it will only cum when I will it.

I crawl on top of my boy raising his legs onto my shoulders. He looked as he did the first night he came home, ready to face anything that I throw his way.

I vamp out slicing two of my fingers causing blood to run down my forearm. Unfortunately for William he was turned as a virgin so it will always be painful for him.

I slowly ease in one of my blood covered fingers and I see him wince from the intrusion. I hate that this pain will always be there for him.

"I have dreamed of this moment always William To finally claim you as my childe for all the world to see. Do you want that childe, do you want to always be mine?"

I find his prostate and I begin to rub his internal walnut. I need to know that he will always be mine that no one will ever touch him in the ways that I will.

I slide in another blood coated finger and William finds his voice.

"Oh Sire only you, only wanted you. Afraid you'd think me weak for wanting to be your boy. Mark me, claim me, bite me, fuck me I am yours always from this time forth."

For fear of my size in comparison to the hole it will be going into I add another finger. I scissor his hole as much as possible for I want every nerve to feel pleasure and no pain.

"Stop preparing me sire and take me, there will be no pain for me because I can only find pleasure in being with you."

I pull out my fingers and bite down again. I coat my cock in the red substance for the smoothest of entry. With a quick nod of William's head I give into the first thrust.

The coming from his cold dead body overwhelms me as I slide further in. William's cock lost its life from the pain but it fills quickly as I capture his lips in a heated kiss.

This is what I have been waiting for for over 40 years but it is finally happening to me. I am finally where I belong; deep inside of my childe who looks up at me with the eyes of love. I rock back and forth inside of his body knowing that I will never go back to Darla. He is mine and I belong to him completely.

His body is taking over me working his way into my unused heart. Each gasp and moan screams his love for his sire. He is babbling incoherently but few words are very clear: longing, dreams, fulfilled, heaven and finally.

I do know how long we coupled for but when my demon screamed for claiming him I raised his head to my throat. I speak in deep into his ear. "Drink childe for I am yours as much as you are mine."

I can feel his fangs deep in my throat as he sucks forcefully using all the techniques I have taught him. He is drinking from me completely and for a moment I fear my life.

"Cum for me childe let me feel your satisfaction."

Warm liquid shoots onto my stomach alerting me of what is to come. Al of his muscles clamp down and in one moment I reach heaven. His hold on my neck has long ago released baring his porcelain column to me.

As I feel my own body release into him I swoop down and bite into his throat. This is the moment when the god's blessed me. In this abandoned mine shaft I, Angelus, scourge of Europe claimed his third childe, William the bloody, as his mate and most favored childe.

I slump against his body legs gently released from their place on my shoulders. I feel his soft fingers against the nape of my neck and I know that this is what I want to feel for all of eternity.

I release my hold on his neck for I too had almost drank him dry. There is going to be some changes in the Order of Aurelius and I am afraid for William's life but I cannot go back to how things once were.

"You will no longer sleep in Drusilla's bed." he scoffs at me but I stop him from speaking by continuing my statement. "Just as I will no longer be joining Darla in her bed. You are my mate and she never claimed me as hers. Even her rights as my sire cannot interfere with what we share now."

He looks so happy knowing that I will not be returning to the bitch that is my sire. He is excited to know that I spoke the truth to him.

"Now get dressed childe so we can get out of here and I can take you properly, in a bed."

"I am your Angelus, anyway you want me I will always be yours."

*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*&*

That was the last happy moment that we shared. I returned that night to Darla telling her of my claim.

She told me she was happy for me and had a beautiful present for her beautiful boy. I had no idea that is would be a new shiny soul.

Angel's soul was disgusted by the moral sin of coupling with another man and denied William. He ran away for fear of living in sin for the soul knew how much William meant to the demon and to me.

When the soul could no longer stand being away from the happiness of the "Family" he went to China and found the rest of them. It didn't take long for Spike to trap the en souled Angelus begging him to know why he would deny his mate.

From the moment Angel saw the tears run down Spike's face he knew Angelus would break free to stop the sadness. So we ran, with me screaming how much I hated the soul for hurting our boy.

^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&^&

Upon seeing Spike in Sunnydale after finally being released, I knew by the look in his eyes I could never return to him. The hate in Spike's eyes replaced all the love that was once there.

Knowing that Angel made me lose the only thing I have ever cared about sent me crazy with death and Apocalypse. If I cannot be happy with my childe then the whole world deserves to suffer as I.

Of course he teamed up with the blond to put Angel back in his place for the were terrified when I get sad. I cannot stand that everything I had for only a second was ripped away from me by that damn blond who made me and now another blond is getting in my way again.

When they released me again I had heard about the chip and the soul. My William was neutered and chose a soul for that stupid cunt of a slayer. I was disgusted and could not face him again.

Being immortal I knew I would have eternity to make him mine again, I just have to have patience. I was wrong once again as Cordelia was to weak as to keep my soul away from the witch.

In the end, it all built up to the moment when Angel would willing give himself up for a higher cause, little did he know it was their plan all along. With denial of the Shanshu it was a denial from the soul and once again I am free at last, with no fear the soul has disappeared.

Fighting as Angel would in the back alley for the good fight was all for my William. I needed him to know that even though the soul is gone for good I would still fight beside him, that I would always be by his side.

Who was I too know that I would be bested by a really really big dragon setting me a blaze as I had done to my own sire. Over and over again I heard Spike scream for me, Angelus, to stay with him to never leave him, I promised him I would be there always.

In the end I was not strong enough but I will always have my memories.

I may want to do a second part but i am unsure of how people will respond if i get enough reviews I will gladly make another installment. I hope you enjoy please let me know.


End file.
